


The Social Life of Mr. Stark

by Del_Rion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury and J.A.R.V.I.S. converse while waiting for Mr. Stark to make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Social Life of Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** The Social Life of Mr. Stark
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** Iron Man (MCU)
> 
>  **Era:** Iron Man (first movie, just before post-credits scene)
> 
>  **Genre:** General
> 
>  **Rating:** K / FRC
> 
>  **Characters:** Nick Fury, J.A.R.V.I.S. (, Tony Stark)
> 
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers, their characters and everything else belong to Marvel. The movie versions belong to Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon… in short: everyone but me. This is pure fiction, created to entertain likeminded fans, no profit made.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Welcome (although don’t be too harsh, this is my first swing at the fandom).
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _The Social Life of Mr. Stark_ :** My first attempt at Iron Man/Avengers universe. Been spinning ideas after seeing The Avengers movie recently, and since I needed to write something quick for this month, I decided to go with something short and random I had playing in my head.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
>  
> 
> **The Social Life of Mr. Stark**
> 
> * * *

# The Social Life of Mr. Stark

 

 

****

### Tony Stark’s Malibu home

_“I will have to inform Mr. Stark that you have overridden my security commands and gained unauthorized entry,”_ the mechanical yet rather pleasant voice told him. 

“You can inform Mr. Stark upon his arrival,” Nick Fury noted, tapping a few more commands on his control pad, then pocketing it and looking around. Tasteful art on the walls, yet the way he figured it, Tony Stark had had no hand in picking them out. He had other people for that. 

_“You have prevented me from informing Mr. Stark,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice commented dryly from the hidden speakers. It was like a ghost; a disembodied voice, yet Fury kept expecting to see a shape moving out of the corner of his eye. 

“I have,” he said frankly, stepping over to the wide set of windows looking out over the water. 

_“May I enquire after the purpose of your visit?”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, ever so polite. He wondered if the program had emotions at all. Could someone program emotions? Well, if anyone could, it would be Tony Stark. 

“You may,” he replied. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. waited. 

Fury didn’t speak. If the program was anything like its master – 

_“The purpose of your visit, sir?”_

“Social call,” he replied, looking out still. It made him wonder… “Mr. Stark is a rather eccentric, lonesome personality, is he not?” 

_“One could see it that way,”_ the program replied. 

“Yet he built you.” 

There was silence. 

Fury smiled. A man who did what he wanted, with anyone he wanted… and yet he built himself this slightly British-accented, highly developed and intelligent program – to do what? Run his household? 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony Stark called out, walking in. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. went to answer, but Fury shut it down for now; he didn’t want to be interrupted. 

It was time to see how well Mr. Stark could play with others. A lone wolf… or a team player. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
